The Marauders Babysitting
by nukagirl
Summary: The Marauders want to make some money so start a babysitting service. their first job is to babysit the Weasley kids. What will happen when they are left in charge of 5 little kids?


Marauders Babysitters-

"I'm so skit," Sirius moaned as he sat in-between James and Remus in their shared flat.

Him, Remus, James and Peter had moved in their after they had left Hogwarts, and had lived there for three years now.

"We need a job" James informed him. They had enough to feed and clothe themselves, but it was a bit embarrassing when you wanted to take a girl out for dinner and your wallet is empty.

"Easier said then done" Remus moaned, slouching down in his seat. He looked tired, as the full moon was only last night. Remus had tired to get a job since he had left Hogwarts, but all his bosses had found out about his 'furry little problem' and had fired him.

"Don't give up hope, your get a job" Peter said, encouragingly.

"I still don't understand why you turned down Dumbledore's offer" James said.

"Yeh, you're great with kids" Peter told Remus.

"It was too risky, if any of the kids at Hogwarts are anything like we were, then they could be a really bad accident" Remus replied sadly.

Suddenly Sirius sat up, making Peter jump.

"I have a brilliant idea" he said with that wicked grin he had ever time he had a brain wave. Before anyone could ask what the idea was, he run into the bedroom he shared with James and shut the door.

"Should we-"Peter started but was cut off by Remus and James saying,

"No" They all sat in silence for 10 minuets until James started to count down,

"3…2…1"

The door opened and Sirius came out, grinning ear to ear.

"Here you are" he said, holding out a poster. It said,

Marauders babysitting service

Let four, responsible adults look after your little darlings

While you have a meal out, shop or just take a rest.

We work most hours, pay as you feel right.

Peter, Remus and James looked at Sirius, who said,

"What! don't you like it?"

"Well, looking after…" James looked down at the Poster, "'Little darlings' as you put it, is a big responsibility"

"Yeh, they need feeding, changing and they want attention 24/7" Remus said

"And children don't like me" Peter put in.

"Of course they do, just because your cousin bit you once" Sirius said, "Look, we can do this, at school, all the first years looked up to us and I was always looking after my little brother" Sirius had a look of hatred as he said that but continued "And we will get money"

Peter looked unsure but James smiled and nodded.

"Yeh, we can do it, they will love us" he said "and I need the money for a ring" James had asked Lily to marry him but he didn't have a ring yet.

Sirius smiled and put his hand in front of him.

"Marauders in?" he asked.

James put his hand on top of Sirius's. Remus heisted but then placed his hand on James's.

Peter didn't so Sirius turned into a dog, his paw still under James and Remus's hands.

Sirius put on his puppy's eyes that none of them could resist.

"That's not fair" Peter protested but also put his hand on the pile.

Sirius barked happily.

The next day, they started to hand out posters out to parents down Diagon Alley.

But no one replied back to them. The parents probably thought that four young men were not trustworthy enough to look after their children.

After two weeks with no request for their services, Sirius threw all the posters in the bin and stumped off to his bedroom.

"Should we-"

"No"

Meanwhile, at the Burrow Molly Weasley was trying to feed her two year old twins, while her four year old pulled at her robes, wanting a hug and her seven year old come in from the garden, covered in mud and carrying a stray puppy. Her nine year old was making lots of noise by playing exploding snap.

"Mum, can I please have him"

"More!"

"Mummy, I want a hug"

"BANG"

"Mum, please he is so cute"

"Mummy"

"BANG"

"More"

"More"

"Mum"

"BANG"

"Shut up" Molly demanded.

"Charlie, you can't keep him, when your father gets in he will take him to the dog shelter"

"But"

"No buts, Percy can you please want until I have finished feeding George and Fred" Percy looked upset but went to the living room.

"Bill, for God sake, play that somewhere else" Bill did as he was told and left but not so happily.

"Hello, Weasleys" come a cheerful voice from the door.

"Oh, thank God your home, Arthur, Charlie has another dog, please take him to the shelter and can you take the twins as well" Molly asked.

"Sure, darling, but I have great news first" he said and held up a poster.

"Marauders babysitting services" molly said, looking unsure.

"Yeh, come on think about it, we can have that meal we have been planning for four months now" Arthur told her.

The twins started to throw uneaten mash at each other and Percy had come in and had started to cry loudly as a leap of mash hit him in the face.

"George, Fred, stop it" Molly yelled, picking up Percy who clang to her. She then turned to Arthur.

"Okay, get hold of them"

Arthur skipped off happily.

"Oi, Sirius, we have our first job" James yelled, banging on the door. Sirius always locked himself away when he thought he had made a fool of himself.

Sirius opened the door.

"Really?" he asked, as thinking James was joking with him.

"Yeh, someone called the Weasleys" James informed him.

"Were have I heard the name Weasley before?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Remus suddenly became very sad.

"The Prewett brothers' sister married a Weasley". The Prewett brothers had been killed by Deatheaters a couple of years ago.

"Ok, when is it?" Peter asked, nervously.

"In hour's time" James replied.

"What! An hour" Peter said, joining the shocked look of Sirius. Peter had been asleep on the sofa when Arthur had got hold of James and Remus.

So an hour later, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James arrived as the Burrow via floo powder.

A large amount of noise welcomed them.

Two boys were running around with grant wooden spoons, hitting everything in sight.

"Aww!" James cried out when he got in the way of the oldest boy. Sirius laughed and James glared at him but said nothing.

"Hello, welcome to the Burrow" said a man coming through the door, carrying a small boy.

"I'm Arthur" said, shocking each of their hands, "and this is Percy" he handed Percy to Peter and Percy immediately started to cry.

"Sorry, he is a little bit to attach to us" said Arthur to a terrified Peter.

A woman came into the room, followed by two, two year olds at her heels.

"Juice, juice" they were demanding.

"Arthur, please make the twins a bottle each" she said, trying to put in earrings. She then turned to Charlie and Bill and said,

"How do I look?"

"Yek! Lots of make up" Charlie said, sticking out his tongue.

Bill pointed to Molly's shoes and asked,

"Why are your shoes all pointy?"

Molly sighed and said,

"Why couldn't I have girls?"

"You look beautiful" Arthur said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yek!" Charlie and Bill said.

"Now you behave yourself and go to bed when you're asked" Molly told them. She then turned to Remus, Peter, Sirius and James.

"Their dinner is in the fridge, Bill knows all the bedtimes and I'm sure you can handle the rest" she said.

"Good luck" Arthur said to them. He and Molly then disappeared.

Percy started to cry heavier and clanged to Peter harder. Peter looked at him in horror.

Charlie stopped banging things and started to stare at Remus with great interest

George and Fred started to squirt each other with their bottles of juice.

And Bill run out of the room, still banging things.

"Erm…" was all Sirius could say.

"Erm, erm… you better start helping me as this was your idea" James said, trying to get Fred and George to stop.

There was a huge bang from the living room so Sirius run to it.

Bill was standing next to a broken vase, his spoon still up in the air.

"I'm s…sorry" Bill said and then burst into tears.

"Hey, hey it ok kid, it was an accident" Sirius said, panicking.

"James" he shouted while trying to comfort the crying boy.

James came running in with a baby under each arm.

"What" he sounded anger and had a very wet top.

"Please can you fix this vase" Sirius asked, taking the laughing twins.

James was the best at doing that spell as he always had to fix his glasses.

All he had to do was flick his wand and the vase repaired it self.

"Wow" Bill said in wonder, he was no longer crying and showed no sighs of ever crying.

Remus came in with Charlie at his heels. Peter followed with a still crying Percy.

"Right, what are all your names" Sirius said, putting on smile.

"I'm Bill and I'm the oldest" said Bill, standing on the tips of his toes making him about a cm taller. He lost his balance and fell over backwards, causing Charlie to laugh.

"His Charlie" Bill said, glaring at him.

"The crying one is Percy" Bill told the adults, "He is such a mummy's boy and the twins are Fred and George"

Fred and George had grabbed hold of the abounded spoon and were hitting James's legs.

"Eww!-which one is which" he asked, taking the spoon away. Bill shrugged.

"Don't ask me, only Percy can tell the different"

"T…that…o…one is…Fred…a…and the other…o…one is…G…George" Percy cried. But still no one could tell the different.

"What are your names?" Bill asked.

"I'm Sirius" Sirius told him.

"Remus" said a very uncomfortable Remus as Charlie was still staring at him in wonder.

"P…Peter" Peter scattered, still holding a crying four year old.

"And I'm James" James said.

"James!"

"James!" the twins yelled happily. They stood up and tugged on James's trousers. They tugged too hard and the trousers fall down, revealing a pair of boxers with tiny broomsticks on them.

Everyone laughed, including Percy.

James grew bight red and pulled his trousers up in great haste, falling over in the process.

The twins run off and James ran after them.

"Sirius, I'm hungry" Bill said as his stomach gave a loud moan.

"Ah, right, food" Sirius said and looked at Remus. Sirius had never been good at cooking. Remus and James did all the cooking at home.

Remus, Sirius, Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

There was an old, rusty fridge. Remus opened it and found five plates of food.

Two small plates with food cut up into small bits. Another plate and two larger plates with potatoes, peas and fish on them.

There was also a large chocolate cake.

"Well this is easy, all you need to do is heat it up" Remus said, taking all the plates out and setting them down on the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Peter was sitting on the floor with Percy, who had stopped crying but was hiccupping now and again.

Peter looked around for something to do.

"Do you like reading?" Peter asked.

Percy nodded so Peter picked up a book called,

'Dumbledore and the Dragon' and started to read.

Percy instantly started to relax and cuddled up to Peter, listening.

"NO!-you've heated it too much" Remus yelled, looking down at the now burnt dinner. Bill and Charlie were on the floor, laughing.

James run in, chasing the twins, who had somehow got hold of James's wand and sparks were flying from it. One of the sparks hit the cake.

The cake exploded and chocolate flow everywhere.

Everyone was now covered in chocolate. Bill, Charlie and the twins were laughing.

James wiped cake off his glasses and grabbed hold of his wand.

"There goes dinner" Remus said, cleaning the mess up with a flick of his wand.

"But I'm hunger" Bill wined as he watched the brunt food disappear.

"I have an idea" Sirius announced before disappearing with a 'pop'. James glared at the spot where Sirius had just been.

"I'm going to murder him" James growled as the twins clanged to his legs, laughing.

Bill sulked off, his stomach groaning.

"Are you a werewolf?" Charlie suddenly asked Remus.

Remus's mouth fell open at the question and stared at Charlie in shock. James's eyes widen and he did the same. Charlie just looked at Remus politely.

"No" Remus answered, shakily, "Where did you get that from?"

"Well, I have been reading about werewolves and you show all the signs of one" Charlie explained, "hairy hands, you look tired-I think the full moon is in a week-and for your age you have a lot of grey hairs, which means your under a lot of stress"

Remus looked at his hands, which he realised for the first time where quite hairy, and then out them in his pocket.

"Erm…well, you have been mistaken" Remus said, looking anywhere but the boy's eyes.

Charlie looked disappointed but said nothing and walked away.

The twins were now emptying the cupboards and were banging pots and pans together. As James and Remus pulled the pans away from the twins, James said,

"He is good," referring to Charlie.

"Very scary" Remus nodded.

Suddenly a yell of pain came from a room upstairs.

James and Remus grabbed hold of the twins and run upstairs.

Peter and Percy ran out off the living room and followed them.

In one of the bedrooms that had two beds in it, Charlie and Bill were hitting each other. Charlie was crying.

"Hey, Hey-stop it" Remus yelled, pulling them apart. James grabbed hold of Bill, who glared at Charlie.

Remus grabbed hold of Charlie, who hugged Remus around the middle and buried his head into Remus's stomach, crying.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"He stole my supply of chocolate frogs" Bill yelled, pointing at Charlie.

"I didn't, it wasn't me" Charlie wept.

"Then who was it?" Bill demanded.

"Wolf" Percy said, suddenly.

The adults frowned at him, confused as did Bill, while Charlie looked horrified.

"Wolf, Wolf" Fred and George giggled in unison.

"Who is Wolf?" Remus asked.

"Wolf is doggy" Percy said, pointing to the wardrobe in the room.

"Percy" Charlie said, scared and angry. Bill went over to the wardrobe and opened it. He then bent down and picked up a small white puppy.

"Mum's going to be angry" Bill laughed as the dog licked him in the ear.

Remus sighed, another problem.

"Does he do this often?" James asked.

"All the time, he is a dog-margent" Bill replied.

"And what does your parents do with them?" Remus asked.

"Sends them to do the dog shelter" Bill told him, stocking the dog.

"Do you know where it is?" Remus asked. Charlie nodded, tears reducing.

Remus turned to James and Peter.

"If I take Charlie and Bill, will you handle the others?" he asked.

"No probs" James said and Remus left with the two older boys and the puppy, who was bouncing around their legs.

When they got back, Charlie had started to cry again and Bill was teasing him.

"Cry-baby, cry-baby" he joked.

"Bill, leave your brother alone" Remus told him as he walked into the house.

James was chasing Fred and George around the place. They had same how got hold of a jar of newt's eyes and was throwing them everywhere.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" Remus said, levitating the jar out of the twin's hands.

"Thank goodness" James panted, wiping newt's eyes slime from his t-shirt.

"Where is Sirius?" Remus growled.

"Chill, I'm back" Sirius said, coming though the door with two carrier bags.

"Whew, what happened in here?" he asked, looking around.

"Your fantastic idea happened" James told him angrily. Remus had grabbed hold of his arm to stop him attacking Sirius.

"I'm hungry" Bill moaned as his stomach groaned.

"Well, I have dinner" Sirius told him and then went into the kitchen.

"Yay!" Charlie and Bill cheered, following him in.

Remus glared at Sirius's back and helped James clean the place and the twins of slim and eyes.

"I'm going to kill him" James told Remus, referring to Sirius.

"I think I might join you in that" Remus relied.

"Dinners ready" come Sirius's voice. They both sighed and took the twins to the kitchen.

A delicious smell hit them and they saw Bill and Charlie sitting round the table, eyes wide in wonder.

"Chinese" James acknowledged.

"Yep, Lily gave me the idea-you know- after we had Chinese at her's last week" Sirius smiled, dishing out food onto two small plates for Fred and George.

James sat the twins down in their high chairs and started to spoon food into their mouths, after cooling it a little bit.

"More, more" they chanted, grabbing the spoon from James and digging in themselves.

Bill and Charlie were happily slopping their noodles and even Percy seemed happy as he ate, politely.

"So, this was a good idea, right?" Sirius smiled, chewing on a chicken ball.

Remus and James rolled their eyes and Peter just spooned more noodles onto his fork and said nothing.

The dinner was consumed in half an hour and Bill and Charlie were chanting,

"Dessert, dessert" soon enough, Fred and George were screaming at the top of their lungs,

"DESSERT, DESSERT"

"Hey, hey, chill," Sirius told them, raising his hands, "I have brought some ice cream" he then got out a massive tube of vanilla ice cream.

"YAY!" all of the children yelled.

"Oh, no, more mess" Remus sighed.

Sure enough, all of the table and the children's faces and hands were covered in sticky ice cream by the time they had finished.

"Look at the time" Peter told Remus, Sirius and James. It was 10.30.

"Sirius, clean the place up, we will deal with the kids" Remus ordered Sirius.

One by one, the children were cleaned of food, which seemed to cover them head to foot, and they started to run around, yelling, put from Percy, who just watched from a safe distance, thumb in mouth.

"Hey, hey, calm down" Remus shouted above the noise, but it was no use. He turned to James and Peter for help.

Suddenly, James smiled.

"Oh, no, I don't like that look" Peter said, looking at him.

"Shh, it's a good idea" James told him and then turned to the running kids.

"Hey, guys, if you change into your PJs now, there is a surprise waiting for you in the garden.

"What kind of surprise?" Charlie asked. James just patted his nose with his finger.

So Bill grabbed Charlie's hand and Charlie grabbed Percy's hand and they all run off.

Scooping Fred and George and giving them to Remus, James said,

"When they're all ready, take them into the back garden"

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to bring Prongs out" James replied and then walked outside.

Ten minuets later, all of the Weasleys kids were gathered round a handsome stag, who had dark markings around his eyes.

"This is so cool" Bill told Sirius, stroking the stag's legs.

"Yappie!" the twins shouted with joy together. They were being balanced on the Stag's back by Peter and Remus.

Percy, who had been scared at first, was now jumping up at the stag's chest, trying to stroke it.

Charlie was gently stroking it at the highest point he could reach.

One by one, the children started to complain that they were tired and Remus, Peter and Sirius took them back in.

James transformed back into his normal self as soon as they had gone.

"James, you just missed the most amazing thing" Bill told him as James walked into the room.

"What?" James asked, pretending to be confused.

"A deer, a real life deer" Charlie told him, happily.

"Oh no, why didn't you call me?" James asked, sitting down in the armchair. The twins jumped onto his lap.

"Because we might have scared it away" Percy explained, sitting on Peter's lap.

James smiled as the twins started to yawn.

He didn't dare say the word 'bed time' though fear it would wake them up.

"Story time" Bill begged, going to the book self and pulling down a book.

He went to Sirius and sat on his lap.

"Please read us a story" Bill asked, giving him the book.

"Ok-once upon a time, there was a dragon called…"

"Hello, we're back" come Arthur's voice as him and Molly arrived home. The house was quiet and to their amazement, clean.

"Hello" Arthur repeated and walked into living room.

"Oh my, Molly, come here" he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked and then, as she arrived at the living room door way, "Ahh, that's so sweet"

Sirius was asleep with Bill in his lap, resting his head on Sirius's chest. The book was still open.

Percy was crawled into a ball in a sleeping Peter's lap. Both of them were sucking their thumbs.

Charlie's hand was tucked under Remus's arm and his body was on Remus's lap. They were both sleeping peacefully.

James was asleep in the arm chair, holding both the twins, who were cuddled up to him.

"Ah, bless them all" Molly said, smiling.

"There's no point waking them now, we will never get them back to sleep" Arthur told her, putting blankets over all of them and then switching off the light.

"They handed that really well, we should ask them to baby-sit more often" Molly told Arthur, walking upstairs.

"We will ask them in the morning" Arthur told her, "Hopefully this time wasn't too stressful" They then went to bed.


End file.
